life_is_strangefandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Ashly Burch
Ashly Syble Burch (nascida em 19 de junho de 1990) é a dubladora de Chloe Price, Taylor Christensen, Stella Hill, Sarah e da mendiga em Life is Strange. Ela é uma das dubladoras mais conhecidas da nova geração, além de cantora, escritora e atriz. Devido à greve de dubladores da SAG-AFTRA, ela não pôde reprisar seu papel na prequel Life is Strange: Before the Storm, mas atuou como consultora no jogo. Porém, ela acabou retornando para dublar Chloe no episódio bônus Despedida. Biografia Ashly nasceu em Los Angeles mas cresceu em Phoenix, no Arizona, e tem um irmão mais velho chamado Anthony. Ela credita seu desejo de ter uma carreira como dubladora à ter jogado Metal Gear Solid quando tinha 12 anos. Após ver o nome do dublador David Hayter junto ao dos personagens principais, ela pesquisou o nome dele no Google e teve a descoberta de que existiam pessoas reais que dublavam os personagens e percebeu que era isso que queria fazer na vida. Ashly se formou na faculdade de artes particular Occidental College em Los Angeles em 2012. Carreira Agora famosa por seu trabalho em Life is Strange (2015), Ashly já tinha dublado personagens em jogos anteriormente, dentre eles, Tiny Tina em Borderlands 2 (2012) e Cassie Cage em Mortal Kombat X (2015). Recentemente, ela também atuou nos jogos Fallout 4 como Tina De Luca, Rowdy e Cricket, e como Aloy em Horizon Zero Dawn. Além disso, ela também já dublou vários personagens de anime, incluindo Sasha em Ataque dos Titãs (2013-2015), Mayuri Shiina em Steins;Gate (2011), Sakurakouji Sakura em Code:Breaker (2012), Freckles em Space Dandy (2014) e vários personagens em Dragon Ball Z Kai. Ela também já dublou alguns personagens de séries animadas, incluindo Cass em Bee and PuppyCat (2013-2014) e vários personagens em Hora de Aventura (2014-2015), sendo também uma das escritoras de enredo da série. Ashly também é muito conhecida por seu envolvimento na websérie de jogos "Hey Ash, Whatcha Playin'?" (HAWP), que ela faz junto com seu irmão, Anthony. Ela ganhou o prêmio de Performance do Ano por seu papel como Chloe Price em Life is Strange no Golden Joystick Award 2015. Em dezembro de 2015, Ashly trabalhou pela primeira vez como diretora no episódio "Fan Friction" do programa de TV RocketJump: The Show. Ela também interpretou a personagem principal da websérie Muzzled the Musical, que estreou em 26 de outubro de 2015. Vida Pessoal Ashly namorou seu colega de cena no curta Must Come Down David Fetzer até a morte dele por uma overdose acidental no final de 2012, três dias após o aniversário dele.Artigo do blog da Ashly (inglês) (20 de dezembro de 2017) Ela já afirmou em várias entrevistas que sofre de ansiedade crônica e que os video games tiveram um impacto extremamente positivo nisso. Ashly também credita sua paixão por video games ao jogo Harvest Moon que ela jogou quando criança, pois era a única coisa no momento que conseguia acalmá-la. "Eu tenho transtorno de ansiedade generalizada, e ela costumava ser muito severa quando eu era criança. Era difícil para eu comer, eu sempre me sentia enjoada, e tinha crises de ansiedade o tempo todo. Eu era muito estressada, e a única coisa que me acalmava era jogar Harvest Moon 64. E por esse motivo ele é, e provavelmente sempre será, o meu jogo favorito. Eu simplesmente amo ele." Filmografia Jogos Animes Desenhos Animados Live-action Curiosidades *O apelido de Ashly é "Ash". *Quer ouvir a Ashly dizer "Wowser, Max. You're hella welcome in my mosh pit (Caramba, Max. Você é super bem-vinda na minha roda-punk.)? Ela disse na convenção Sac-Anime feita em Sacramento, Califórnia, em janeiro de 2016. *Ao examinar o armário de David Madsen no Episódio 4, Max diz, "Ei, David, que tu tá escondendo?", uma referência à websérie de Ashly, "Hey Ash, Whatcha Playin'?" *A cena preferida de Ashly na franquia Life is Strange é quando Chloe e Max encontram o corpo da Rachel no lixão. É a cena que mais ficou em sua mente, segundo ela.Resumo da live de Despedida com Hannah (Max) e Ashly (Chloe) (inglês) (8 de março de 2018) *A fala favorita de Ashly é "Você parece drogada" no Episódio 4, "Dark Room". *O irmão de Ashly, Anthony Burch, tweetou que gostou do final de Life is Strange, dizendo que "meio que justifica o jogo inteiro" para ele. Ele também explicou por que escolheu salvar a Chloe aqui, sem esquecer que ela foi dublada por sua irmã: "E também, não vou deixar a minha irmã morrer em nenhum jogo que ela apareça como personagem, então tem isso." *Ashly é creditada como "Escritora" nos créditos finais do Episódio 1 de Before the Storm apesar de ter anunciado anteriormente que seu papel seria de "Consultora". Seu nome também aparece separado dos da equipe de escritores-chefe, aparecendo bem depois nos créditos. Entrevistas *A Vida com Ashly Burch: Sexualidade, Domínio e Metal Gear Solid (inglês) (20 de outubro de 2015) *HELLA TALK: UMA ENTREVISTA COM ASHLY BURCH SOBRE CHLOE PRICE, HOMOSSEXUALISMO & 'LIFE IS STRANGE' (inglês) (25 de outubro de 2015) *'RocketJump': Ashly Burch fala sobre assumir a cadeira de diretora em "Fan Friction" (inglês) (5 de dezembro de 2015) *Blackwell Podcast Episódio 20 - Ashly Burch (inglês) (23 de março de 2016) *Em uma indústria de videogames valendo #25 bilhões, dubladores enfrentam cordas vocais danificadas e baixo salário (inglês) (27 de outubro de 2017) *Protagonista de Life is Strange diz por que a franquia teve uma jornada emocionante até o final (inglês) (20 de dezembro de 2017) *Reddit AMA (22 de março de 2018) Links Externos *Site oficial *Perfil no IMDB *Facebook *Twitter *Instagram *Canal oficial no YouTube de HAWP *Canal inativo no YouTube Vídeos Ashly Burch Responde Perguntas dos Fãs no Twitter 12.13.2017 Referências de:Ashly Burch en:Ashly Burch es:Ashly Burch ru:Эшли Бёрч Categoria:Elenco (Primeira Temporada) Categoria:Elenco (Prequel) Categoria:Dubladores Categoria:Dubladores (Primeira Temporada) Categoria:Dubladores (Prequel) Categoria:Dubladoras Categoria:Dubladoras (Primeira Temporada) Categoria:Dubladoras (Prequel) Categoria:Life is Strange Categoria:Life is Strange: Before the Storm